Odds and Ends
by Byjinn
Summary: A short collection of one-shots that are being made for the tumblr event Rwby Relationship Week. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Furry Friends

**Author's Note: This story was done by using the rules of Rwby Relationship Week, a week long event on tumblr where you spin a wheel and get two random characters, then you must write a fic, or do some other kind of art with the characters. for my first chapter, I rolled Velvet and Blake. I'm not personally happy with how this turned out, it was very difficult for me to write it for some reason. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless! :3**

* * *

Furry Friends

Low sobs resonated in the air of Beacon's courtyard as Velvet Scarlatina sniffled and rubbed her sore ears, which had just been manhandled by Cardin Winchester. Velvet sat with her back to a tree and her face buried into her knees as her chestnut brown hair fanned about her petite figure. Normally, the young faunus was a very shy and quiet person, but when she was alone and her emotions were high, she would let loose the pent up feelings that she harbored.

_Dammit! Why do I always let jerks like that take advantage of me! Everywhere I go, it's all the same. Why must people discriminate against me just because of my race? It isn't fair! I have done nothing wrong!_

Slamming her hand into the ground, Velvet bit her lip as she screamed, her body muffling it so as not to draw attention to herself. As she let her emotions overflow, her ears pricked up at the sound of soft footsteps crossing the courtyard towards her. Looking up, Velvet spied Blake Belladonna walking over to her, a small frown adorned her beautiful face. Quickly wiping her tears, she quickly rose and plastered a smile across her face.

"H-hiya Blake.. Wh-whatcha doin' out here?" Velvet stammered out, confusion splattered in her voice.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Blake asked, indicating a spot nest to Velvet against the tree.

"Sure, if you'd like to.." Worry had crept into Velvet's voice as she sat back down. Blake nimbly sat beside her. _Crap, I hope she didn't see me a moment ago..._

Blake slowly extended an arm and patted the bunny faunus on the shoulder before speaking in a low whisper. "Are you alright? Cardin was being rough, and I know that faunus ears are really sensitive."

Velvet's eyes widened in shock. _She was paying attention to that? _"Ya, of course I'm fine! Can't let one jerk get me down."

"You shouldn't have to put up with that just because you're a faunus," Came the cool reply.

Sighing, Velvet ground her teeth together. "What would you know? I've dealt with far worse racists than Cardin." An edge appeared in her voice that she would normally hide when in the company of others. For a moment, the two girls sat there in an almost stunned silence.

_Oh no! Why did I say that! It sounded like I was accusing her, and she was only trying to be kind!_

Flustered over allowing her hurt emotions invade her speech, Velvet squirmed as she tried to think of something to say; something to cover up her slip of the tongue. Before she had the chance to say anything though, she heard the rustling of fabric to her right. Turning her head, she saw Blake undoing the bow she always wore.

The young faunus gasped as Blake revealed the truth behind her bow. Two perky cat ears rested on her head, hidden by the bow. "I do understand the hardships of being a faunus. That's why I cam to you. I know what its like to not have any allies in a world full of bigots. No one deserves to be treated like this simply because of their birth." Blake's voice was soft, yet held an undertone from years of abuse and anger for this topic.

Velvet could feel tears pooling together at the edge of her eyes as the raven-haired girl spoke. Reaching out, Velvet embraced Blake and hid her face in the crook of her neck as she sobbed uncontrollably.

_No one has ever understood, or even tried to understand. Yet here, this girl has been through the same hardships as me!_

A low smirk spread across Blake's features as she embraced the bunny faunus back. She held her close in an effort to drive away all the negative emotions permeating the air.

"D-does this mean that you'd be my...my friend?" Velvet asked in a voice that would have been almost unnoticed by anyone else in this situation, but Blake's superior hearing allowed the soft voice to be recognized.

"Of course we are. And if you'd like, I'm sure my teammates would love to be your friend as well."

Raising her head to look Blake in the eyes, Velvet hesitated before asking the question that has always haunted her. "R-really..? Would they not mind that I'm a faunus?" A small glint of hope flashed through the girl's eyes as she waited for Blake's answer.

"Well, they know that I'm a faunus and have become some of my best friends. Ruby would absolutely adore you, and Weiss maay be difficult at first, but she is trying to improve her views on our kind. If anything, she'll probably get jealous from Ruby rushing over to you." Blake explained with a wink. She had said this all in an attempt to console the frightened girl, and to reassure her that everything would be alright.

_Having some friends would be nice...but can I dare trust that they would accept me? They accepted Blake, but that could be because she is their teammate. What do they know of me? _

Feeling her inner turmoil rising once again, Velvet bit her lower lip as she made up her mind in a spur of the moment decision. "All right...could you take me to... to meet them?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Smiling, Blake rose and reached her hand down to Velvet. "Okay. Just take my hand for tonight. Don't think about tomorrow."

Velvet tentatively rose and grasped Blake's outstretched hand. Nodding her assent. The two girls walked towards the dorm rooms arm in arm as the moon ascended above them.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Contact

**Author's Note: Chapter for the second day of RWBY Relationship Week. I managed to get Ruby and Weiss, so I was really pumped for this chapter! As always, I hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

First Contact

Cool spring air blew in all directions as Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee walked hand-in-hand towards the entrance to the Vale fairgrounds. Both girls wore their usual attire, feeling that a trip to an amusement park would be best spent in something comfortable. It had been about a month since Ruby had clumsily and awkwardly asked Weiss out. Though embarrassed beyond belief, the heiress happily agreed, for she had been planning out a way to ask the very same question to the young huntress.

Over the next month the two girls had spent as much time as possible together. Talking late into the night in hushed whispers so as not to wake their teammates, taking long evening walks in the outskirts of the forests surrounding Beacon, once they even stayed out all night simply stargazing while enjoying each others presence. As they grew closer, a problem presented itself that neither had foreseen. They have not yet kissed despite all of the time they were spending with each other.

They have tried, on multiple occasions, both of them desiring to share their first kiss with the other, but every time something came in their way. Twice Ruby had sneezed right onto Weiss' face, another time Yang walked in on them and Weiss pushed the younger girl away in her embarrassment at being caught. Little things here and there just seemed to keep popping up. Finally getting fed up with all the disturbances, Ruby hatched a plan. She prepared two tickets for the annual Vale Fair, and she was hell bent on locking lips with the icy heiress.

The two girls presented their tickets at the entrance booth and proceeded to enter the park, eyes widening in amazement. The park opened up in all directions for as far as the eye could see. To their left, was the entrance to a magnificent rose garden where people could take a stroll or just relax on a bench in order to enjoy the flower arrangements. On their right, sat several buildings with fancy images of various food and drinks plastered onto signs. People sat about on tables while they ate and enjoyed the cool afternoon.

"Wow, I haven't been here since Yang brought me as a kid. I forgot how beautiful it was!" Ruby excitedly exclaimed. "C'mon Weiss! Let's go find the rides!" Practically jumping around in her excitement, Ruby pulled Weiss' hand encouragingly towards the center of the park.

"Honestly Ruby, can't you contain yourself for five minutes while I try to take in the scenery?" Weiss' voice cut through the air, but had little effect on dulling down Ruby's hyperactive self.

"But you'll get an even better view from the top of the slide! Or the Ferris Wheel! It goes sooo high and gives the best view of the Emerald Forest you've ever seen!"

"Fine." Sighing, Weiss gave in to the urgings of her girlfriend and allowed herself to be dragged in the direction of the rides. "Just keep in mind that I would like to go view the rose garden at some point. All the design and work that goes into one is simple breathtaking."

"Of course!"

As the young huntress and the heiress walked towards the slide, Weiss couldn't help but stare at Ruby's features from the side. Giving a slight squeeze to Ruby's hand, Weiss smiled as her mind drifted in a sea of bliss.

_Ruby's unusually perky today. She must have been planning this date for some time. Well, I plan to enjoy it to its fullest. _

Ruby groaned as they arrived at the bottom of the tall slide. "Wait time twenty minutes! But I wanted to ride it now, not wait!" Puffing out her cheeks, Ruby began to pout over the time they would lose by being in a line.

Wrapping an arm around Ruby's waist, Weiss whispered into her ear. "Well what did you expect with so many people around? Twenty minutes isn't _that_ long of a wait you know."

"B-but we have so many things to do before leaving! If we have to wait in line for everything, how will we get everything done?"

"Relax Ruby. What's important isn't that we ride every ride they have up, but rather that we spend time with each other and enjoy ourselves to the fullest." Weiss squeezed Ruby into an awkward one-armed hug to prove her point.

"I suppose you're right. We'll just have to make the most of waiting in line then! Here, I brought my headphone splitter, would you like to listen to some music with me as we wait?" Ruby asked as she brought out two pairs of headphones and her music player.

Softly smiling at the sudden turn the girl had made in her mood, Weiss took one of the headphones and placed them over her ears. Ruby started up the music, and then cuddled into Weiss' embrace, eliciting a low blush from the heiress, as the line slowly moved forward.

After around fifteen minutes the couple was finally at the top of the slide and were preparing to get on their mat. Looking out at the horizon, Weiss caught her breath as she took in the beauty of her surroundings. The Emerald Forest stretched for miles, as if the untamed wilderness was a living being, while the layout of the fairgrounds was so pristine and proper, that Weiss' heart fluttered at the thought of all the work and planning that went into its upkeep.

"Wow, you were right Ruby. It's beautiful!" Weiss exclaimed as she took her seat on the mat.

Sitting behind her, Ruby merely chuckled as she fastened her arms around Weiss' waist. "Told ya so. You'd better hold on tight, Princess, because here we go!" Taking Weiss off guard, Ruby pushed off and sent their mat down the giant slide. Wind whipped into Weiss' face as the mat gained speed and propelled them closer and closer to the ground. Weiss tried to yell out, but the force of the wind stopped her voice in its tracks. Instead, she pressed closer to Ruby, feeling comfort in the girl's embrace.

The entire ride lasted only a few seconds, but it seemed to shave a few years from Weiss' life. Lifting herself from the mat, Weiss walked uneasily over to the guardrail and began to comb her hand through her messed up hair. "We. Are. Never. Ever. Riding that thing again!" The heiress huffed out as she attempted to regain her composure.

Ruby merely laughed at her shaken expression before patting Weiss on the back. "Alrighty then, I think you've earned some time to relax in the garden." Slipping her arm around Weiss', Ruby led the way back to the entrance of the fair. Stopping just short of the garden, she motioned for Weiss to enter. "I'm going to go get some drinks, I'll find you in there in a minute."

She was gone before Weiss could even turn back around, a flurry of rose petals left in her wake. Weiss sighed heavily at how quickly Ruby would run off on a whim, but decided it would be best to just accept her generosity. Walking into the garden, Weiss was amazed by how well maintained the garden appeared. A plethora of flowers had been grown and styled in such a way as to bind the entire garden together. A jumble of Jasmine here, a population of poppies over there. The synergy was on par with something that would be created by the gardeners working at the Schnee Estate.

In the center of the garden stood a giant statue adorned with a multitude of roses. As Weiss walked toward the statue, she saw an inscription between the roses at the foot of the structure.

"A monument to Summer Rose. Who gave everything to aid our people. Thus kindly, the petals scatter."

Momentarily stunned, Weiss took a step back and peered upward to see that the statue bore a strong resemblance to Ruby. A crown of red roses had been set into the statue, and a single bouquet of white roses were held close to the statue's heart.

_Was this...Ruby's mother? Ruby has mentioned her before, but she not that she had earned such recognition! Wow, a family of extraordinary huntresses, and here I am, on a date with one of them._

A low tap on her shoulder shook Weiss from her reverie as Ruby presented her with an iced coffee. Smiling, the heiress took the drink and led the girl to the nearest bench. Content to sit in silence and enjoy each others company as the late afternoon sun illuminated the statue and garden in the most glorious of way. Sunlight resonated over the flowers in such a manner that every color appeared to be vibrant and alive.

"Thank you for bringing me here Ruby. I have had a great time." Weiss said as she gripped Ruby's hand in her own.

"Oh we aren't finished yet!" Ruby chirped up. "We have one more thing to do before the park closes."

"Oh? Pray tell what that would be then?"

"I said it earlier, we have to ride the Ferris Wheel! C'moon, the line is sure to be short by now! I've always wanted to watch the sunset from the top of a Ferris Wheel." Ruby bounced uo and down in her seat, looking at Weiss with the most adorable puppy-dog eyes the heiress had ever seen.

_Who am I to refuse such a face?_ Weiss thought as she rose up of the bench, bringing Ruby with her.

"Alright then, but we had better hurry. We don't want them to close down the ride before we get there."

"Oh don't worry about that. Hold on tight." Smirking as she spoke, Ruby lifted Weiss into her arms and used her semblance to carry them both toward the direction of the Ferris Wheel, not wanting to waste any time. Rose petals scattered around them as Weiss fearfully shut her eyes. There was an unpleasant feeling of being squeezed through a cold tube, before she felt the sun on her back and tentatively opened her eyes once more. They were now standing a few feet from the Ferris Wheel, the line all but nonexistent.

"Ruby Rose! Never do that again without warning me beforehand!" Weiss was exasperated, she seldom allowed fear to overcome her, and when it did she was always livid after the fact.

"Okay Weiss, but for now let's ride!"Ruby giggled a bit, but nodded her apologies before running into the carriage that had just opened up. Weiss followed, although somewhat grudgingly. The carriage rocked as Weiss stepped into it, causing her to momentarily lose her balance. Ruby quickly reached out and steadied the girl, helping her into the seat next to Ruby. "Easy now."

"Oh shush you. It's the carriage's fault for rocking wildly." Weiss snapped back.

Ruby smiled as Weiss displayed her arrogant side. More often than not, her arrogance would be directed at Ruby in some way or the other, but the young huntress didn't mind. In fact, she thought it was one of Weiss' cuter qualities.

Rumbling slightly, the Ferris Wheel went into action as it slowly rose them, their carriage swaying back and forth. Weiss stared out over the horizon toward the setting sun, taking in its warmth and beauty. As she focused on the sunset, Weiss could hear the rustling of fabric and turned to see that Ruby had pulled her hood down over her face.

"Ruby? Are you cold?" Worry tinted Weiss' voice as she hesitantly reached over to hug her girlfriend. Ruby nodded and whispered something under her breath. "What was that? You'll have to speak up you dolt." Weiss murmured back, her worry rising by the second.

Clearing her throat, Ruby asked in a high pitched voice, "Could you close your eyes for a second Weiss? I have something for you." Weiss could tell that Ruby was worried about this gift, so she quickly acquiesced.

Over the rustling of fabric she felt Ruby's hands reach up to her shoulders, then she felt something soft press against her lips; something with the slight taste of roses. Weiss' eyelids shot open as she beheld Ruby kissing her. Although shocked at first, Weiss quickly reciprocated the kiss, reveling in the feeling of it. As they broke apart, Weiss' blush could only be beaten by Ruby's as the two girls sat and stared at each other. Giggling at each others reaction, the couple leaned into each other and kissed lightly once more.

"I sure hope this wasn't a one-time gift." Weiss smiled mischievously towards the red-head.

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Ruby poked Weiss on her nose. "Only if you make it one."


	3. Chapter 3 - White Fire

**Author's Note: For the third day of RWBY Relationship Week, I rolled Ruby+Yang! This is a story that I have had in my head for a few days now, so I was really excited to write it! I hope you all enjoy it like always! ^w^**

* * *

It was winter break for the students attending Beacon Academy. Several students had decided to go home and visit their families during the extended break. Team RWBY, however, decided to go on a mini-vacation to one of the Schnee family's log cabins. The cabin was located up near the tip of the snowy mountain range on the Eastern edge of Vale. A small village was situated about ten miles from the cabin, so the team wouldn't have to worry about being intruded upon during their outing.

The cabin was made of a combination of mahogany and oak wood, but inside it held all the luxuries of a modern building. The only exception was that instead of a heater, the cabin held an iron-wrought wood burning stove. It had two bedrooms, an only one bathroom. Weiss claimed the largest bedroom since it was her cabin, and Blake was allowed the second room. This left the two sisters to make themselves at home in the spacious living room.

Presently, Yang and Ruby were snuggled together under a thin blanket atop the dark blue fabric of the couch, while Weiss sat in an antique rocking chair and Blake was reading by the fire. Yang held the remote and was aimlessly flicking through the channels in an attempt to find something to watch.

"Man there is nothing on this thing tonight," She remarked as she flopped backwards, leaving the TV on the news channel. The familiar voice of Lisa Lavender filled the room as the anchor women droned on about some political speech that had apparently just wrapped up..

"...and thus concludes our breakdown of the mayor's speech. In other news, a blizzard is approaching from the north. It's the largest we've seen in these parts in eleven years. Roads have already been closed as a preemptive measure to protect the citizens of Vale. We encourage you to stay inside and wait the storm out."

"Perhaps we shouldn't have come put here without thinking..." Weiss trailed off, her usual worrisome personality breaking out. "What if we don't have enough food? Or we run out of firewood?"

"We'll be fine, Princess." Yang snorted.

"You can't know that! Oh, after weeks of planning I cannot _believe_ I forgot to make sure the weather would be permitting." Weiss huffed, unperturbed by Yang's jab.

Looking up from her book, Blake sighed as she walked over towards the heiress. "I'm sure we'll be okay. If we need extra food we can always hunt, and with Ruby and her Crescent Rose, we have a near infinite amount of firewood," She stated in a monotone voice as she sat beside the rocking chair.

"Blakey's right, Princess! Hey Rubes, why don't you go chop some trees down now? If only to put Weiss' worries to rest," Yang chirped as she squeezed Ruby under the blanket. "Just don't be gone too long, or I'll eat your share of dinner!" Smiling her signature smile, Yang playfully shoved Ruby out from under their blanket.

"Sure! I haven't gotten to have fun with my baby yet today anyways!" Chipper as usual, Ruby bent down and gave Yang a quick hug before running towards the door and grabbing her weapon from a rack beside the entrance. "I'll be back in a little bit! I want to practice a bit while I'm out."

"Just remember what I said about dinner!" Yang called out toward her sister as she closed the door and ran off into the snow.

Shivering slightly despite herself, Ruby excitedly ran out into the woods a ways before extending Crescent Rose. "Sorry I haven't brought you out in a few days, let's make up for lost time!" Ruby said, talking to her weapon as if it were a living being. She started out with a few simple stances before launching herself forward, imagining a large bush to be a lone Beowolf. With a single cleave of her scythe, the foliage was rent in half as she flipped over the remains. Tensing herself as she prepared for a strike from the bushes brethren, Ruby shot several bullets into the ground, using the recoil and momentum to rise high into the tree branches.

Using Crescent Rose like a tether, she hooked the blade into the base of the tree and stood atop her weapon as she surveyed the land. The storm clouds and the steady snowfall cast a bleak gray shadow over the trees and horizon. An endless sea of gray for as far as the eye could see. It was kind of depressing for the young huntress.

Winter had been her least favorite time of year for as long as she could remember. Looking up the mountain, Ruby thought she could see the cliff side where her mother had been buried all those winters ago. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes as she thought about the incident from the past.

Quickly shaking her head to dispel her thought from drifting in that direction, Ruby jumped and removed Crescent Rose from the tree and fell to the ground, using the recoil from her weapon to buffer her fall. On her way down, a strong, frigid wind blew into her, knocking her to the as she fell. Bracing herself for what she saw was coming, Ruby fell headfirst onto the ground. The last thing she remembered was a warm fluid running down her back and the snow slowly covering her as she blacked out.

* * *

Silverware clinked against fine china as Yang sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Where _is_ she? It's been three hours and dinner is getting cold!" Yang's attitude had been steadily declining the longer Ruby stayed out. Her lavender eyes shifting to a deep crimson for several seconds at a time before reverting. "I _told_ her not to be too long because I was going to make dinner! I swear, if she is out there playing around and lost track of time, I'll kill her." Small sparks rose periodically from Yang as she stood and paced around the room.

Blake and Weiss had taken over the couch, having already finished their meal an hour ago. Weiss looked over at the blonde as Blake continued to read. "That's probably the case. She may be a good fighter, but Ruby is still a dolt at the best of times. Now you should probably eat yourself, it wont do you any good to let your own serving get cold."

"I can't do that! Dinner is a meal that you enjoy with your friends and family. I couldn't just eat now and make her eat alone later." Yang exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air for emphasis. Weiss smiled at her teammate, marveling once again at just how much the reckless blonde cared for her sister.

"Well, whichever. Just don't complain to us that your dinner gets cold." Smiling, the heiress returned to filing her nails.

"She has five minutes to get back here, or else we are going out to drag her in here, and give her the lecture of a lifetime." Yang said as she punched her palm, sending several sparks flying.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed before Yang gave up being patient and roughly got up from the chair. "That's it! Let's go find my troublesome sister and teach her that it's not kind to keep someone from their meal!" Motioning for the others to join her, Yang bolted out the door without waiting for a response.

_Ruby Rose! You are going to be in for it when I find you!_

Jogging out into the darkness, Yang quickly became disoriented by the static scenery. Everything had been covered in a foot of snow, the tracks that Ruby would have left hours ago had been erased by nature.

"Damn, guess I gotta do this the old fashioned way. RUBY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Yelling into the forest, Yang waited several moments before jogging once more, surveying the ground for any sign of the girl's passing. After walking aimlessly for about five minutes, Yang came upon a bush that had been chopped in half.

_Yep, that looks like Ruby's handiwork. So she was definitely here._

Scanning the immediate vicinity, Yang saw a small patch of red poking out from the snow. Hurrying over to it, Yang recognized the blade of Crescent Rose. A sense of dread began to fill the blonde.

_Ruby would never leave Crescent Rose in the snow like this. Did something happen to her?!_

"RUBY! ARE YOU HERE?" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs, worry seeping into her voice. Perking her ears, Yang slowly excavated the scythe from the snow and reverted it to its storage mode, attaching it to her back.

_She has to be close by. Please oh please, be okay._

Twisting her head around, Yang noticed a strange lump that was sticking out from the uniform curve the snow had when it stuck to the landscape. The huntress ran over and began could barely make out a faint red fabric under a layer of snow. "Ruby!" Panicking now, Yang quickly wiped the snow away and beheld her sister.

The young huntress was laying curled into a ball as her body struggled to contain its warmth. The snow around her head had been stained red by a flow of blood that had since dried up. Her lips were blue from the frost.

"Oh god, Rubes! Speak to me!" Tears collected in the blondes eyes as she struggled to take in the sight before her. Bending over her sister, Yang pressed her ear against her sister's chest.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. _

Yang breathed a quick sigh of relief as she realized that Ruby still had a heartbeat. Wiping her tears away, Yang lifted Ruby into her arms, knowing that she had to get Ruby to a doctor as soon as possible. Turning back towards the cabin, Yang started running to get Ruby into the car and drive off, but quickly stopped in her tracks as she remembered the news report from earlier.

_Shit! The roads are closed.. _Turning back to the forest, Yang knew in her mind what she had to do. _Ten miles isn't too long to run. To save Ruby's life, I'd run a thousand miles._ Readjusting her grip on the girl, Yang began to sprint towards the village on the outskirts of the forest.

As she ran, Yang began to notice Ruby shivering uncontrollably, and decided to activate her semblance. _This would burn anyone else, but I promise I will protect you from the cold. Let me become your sun._ Flaring up the flames around her, Yang focused all her energy on not allowing the fire to burn Ruby. The shivering stopped almost immediately and Yang smiled as she focused on keeping Ruby warm, and not running into a tree.

Yang bust into the hospital fifty-five minutes later, heaving and gasping for breath as her exhaustion had begun to take a toll on her. Frantically looking up, Yang spied the nearest nurse and ran over to her

"M..my sister! Sh-she fell in the woods. Please...please help her!" Yang gasped out as she struggled to control her breathing.

Understanding the situation, the nurse called for help and a team of people quickly took ruby onto a stretcher and wheeled her into the ER. Yang hurried to follow them but was stopped by one of the doctors.

"I'm sorry miss, you cannot go back there." He stated as the doors began to close.

"Like hell I can't! That's my sister!" Yang snapped back at him as she attempted to push past the man.

"No, you cannot. You just ran through the freezing cold, you need to have your own checkup before we can allow you to see your sister."

"Check me out later! My only concern is making sure she is alright!"

"Please, calm down. You'll help her best by being patient and allowing us to do our jobs," He retorted. "Now please, follow me."

Grumbling, Yang finally gave in as she followed the doctor to a room for a quick checkup.

* * *

Ruby drifted in a sea of pain. Everything had grown dark, and she was so very cold. She could feel her body turning numb as the chill spread up her legs, growing ever closer to her heart. She had all but given up when she heard the voice.

_Let me become your sun._

In that instant, warmth greater than anything she had ever felt flared up around her, and she instinctively knew that everything was going to be alright. The numbness vanished and she was floating in a sea of golden warmth.

* * *

With a jolt, Ruby opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by the light. Before she could gather her bearings, she heard a sharp intake of breath and was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ack, Yang. What are you doing?" She mumbled as she struggled to breathe.

"Ruby! I..I thought I had lost you! The doctor said that you had a concussion, and from how long you were out, it could very well have been fatal. Don't you dare scare me like that ever again!" Yang's grip only tightened further as the blonde spoke in between sobs.

Understanding hit Ruby at that moment. _I see, I remember falling from the tree. I must have hit my head._

Reaching out, Ruby embraced Yang as she realized the significance of her dream. "You saved my life, Yang. You were like a sun shining through the darkness to keep me safe and warm." Lifting her head to look her sister in the eyes, Ruby could see tears flowing across Yang's cheeks. "You're the best sister ever, I love you." Bending her neck upward, Ruby kissed Yang lightly on the lips before lowing herself back onto the bed.

Choking back her sobs, Yang grinned widely at Ruby's actions. "Well, let me tell you a secret Rubes. You could never love me as much as I love you. Now get some rest, Blake and Weiss will be coming in the morning when the roads have been cleared."

"Alright, but Yang, would you mind sleeping with me? I'm scared to close my eyes... I don't want to go back to that icy darkness." Ruby asked hesitantly, knowing full well what her sisters response would be.

Yang lifted the covers and snuggled in next to Ruby before kissing he forehead. "Of course, did you even have to ask?"

* * *

The doctor entered the room minutes later and merely smiled as he beheld the two girls fast asleep in each others arms. Turning around, he exited the room, making a mental note to check up on them in a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4 - Black Vs White

**Author's Note: I feel like I screwed up with this. It was supposed to be Blake+Weiss for the Relationship Week, but it feels like I didn't focus on them as much. It wasn't meant to be monochrome, but I had wanted the main focus to be on the pair of them. I apologize for how short it is as well! I just feel like it wraps up perfectly where it does. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sweat beaded down Blake's face as she faced Weiss from across a field. The heiress was circling slowly to her left as Blake circled right, Gambol Shroud drawn.

"I always knew it would come down to this, your methods are crude and unrefined." Weiss shouted, her exhaustion showing through in her voice.

"My plan may have been crude, but at least I didn't sacrifice my partner for my own benefit!" Blake snapped back. Weiss' eyes flicked over to where Ruby lay unmoving in the mud next to the crumpled form of her sister. Seizing the moment, Blake dashed forward, shooting Gambol Shroud wide to the left into a tree, effectively sealing Weiss' escape route.

Weiss, realizing her mistake, quickly rotated her dust chamber to its light blue setting and stabbed Myrtenaster into the earth. A giant icy wall emerged from the ground, directly in Blake's path of movement. A normal enemy might react slowly to this and run right into the ice, but after having been on a team with Weiss for months now, Blake had been expecting this move. Pulling up on Gambol Shroud's return mechanism, Blake was whisked to the left as the ribbon retracted, pulling her towards Weiss' unprotected left flank.

Pulling her weapon free from the tree, Blake uses her semblance to shadow behind the heiress and throws Gambol Shroud around Weiss. The ribbon tightens and secures her in place before the blade sinks into the ground. Blake steps forward tentatively, wary as to what the girl might try in her desperation to defeat the raven-haired girl.

"It's over Weiss. Now give up like a good girl and I wont have to deplete your Aura." Blake stated, holding the blade of her machete up towards Weiss' chest.

"Ugh, fine. You're just lucky I used almost all my dust taking down Yang." Lifting her face away from Blake, Weiss reluctantly gave in. Smiling, Blake released the girl from Gambol Shroud's clutches. Weiss stepped back a bit before dusting herself off, and proceeded to wipe the mud from Myrtenaster's blade.

"Are you two going to lie around all day? The match is over now you dolts!" Weiss snapped at the two sisters, grumpy at the fact that she had been outperformed.

The two sisters rose from the mud and burst into laughter at the sight of one another. Both girls were completely covered in mud. They took turns giving each other a high five before running over to Blake to congratulate her on her victory.

"Nice one Blakey! I knew your plan of using Weiss' predictability would work out! I'm just mad that I fell for her using my sister as bait!" The blonde smiled as she wrapped Blake in a bear-hug, covering the faunus in mud as well.

Accepting her fate, Blake hugged Yang back as she smiled. "Well, if they hadn't sacrificed Ruby, I may have been in trouble. You can't really [predict her movements."

"That's right! I'm unpredictable!" Ruby chimed in, happy to hear the praise.

"That's only because you're so hyper that you disregard strategy in favor of flashing all over the place." Weiss retorted.

"Aww don't be that way! Do you want a mud-hug as well?" Ruby asked, an evil glint appearing in her eyes.

"Ruby! Don't you dare!" Weiss stammered as she slowly took a step backwards.

"Oh, I think she deserves it, don't you Blakey?" Yang said in a low voice that shouted her intentions.

All three of them slowly advanced on the heiress. Wide grins were plastered on the sisters' faces, and even Blake had trouble keeping her lips from curling into a small smirk in regards to Weiss' expression.

"You are all SO annoying! Don't you _dare _get me muddy, or you _will_ be sorry!" Shrieked the heiress in an uncommonly worried tone, the seriousness of her teammates left her no room to assume this was a joke. Turning to run, Weiss only made it a few feet before their red-headed leader appeared in front of her amidst a flurry of roses.

"Got ya!" Ruby yelled as she glomped onto Weiss, knocking her into the warm, and dirty, embrace of her other teammates. "This should become a Team RWBY tradition! Every month we should come out here to fight and then group hug on Weiss!" The young huntress excitedly giggled as she spoke, enjoying the feeling of elation that had grown between the team in the past months.

"You can ditch the 'group hug on Weiss' part..." Weiss grumbled as she hesitantly reciprocated the hug be latching onto Ruby.


End file.
